Cravings
by BlueDelight
Summary: Yato's thoughts during the time when he traveled to the Underworld with Nora.


Yato never wanted to go with that retched regalia but, he had no choice. If he just tried to get it over with he could go back to his Hiyori. He knew time and time again she told him she'll never forget him. Yato believed her but, ever since she lost her memory he was always cautious, the only person he had left was Hiyori, she never gave up on him and believed in him, if it wasn't for her he and Yukine would be dead.

It would have gone smoothly if he hadn't ran into Ebisu, the guy wasn't that smart. Every time they encountered a phantom he would just stare at it and Yato would have to take care of it with Nora. Then he went on about knots. KNOTS. Now he was suddenly told that he had his own regalia with him, Yato could feel the migraine coming on because of the odd God. Not only that, Ebisu was putting himself in danger with the blight that tainted him. Trying to control phantoms with just masks? This guy was insane. When Ebisu collapsed against the wall Yato tried to convince him.

"You're in bad shape, we need to get you out of here soon."

"No thank you." Ebisu replied.

Yato pushed harder, "These phantoms are nothing, not compared to what's ahead. You don't want to go any further trust me-"

"Why because of Izanami?"  
Yato went silent and was astonished that Ebisu even knew the evil demon's name. Ebisu's regalia transformed back into their form, resulting in a long black coat and two white gloves on his hands. The God explained that that's why he was here, he needed to obtain a locution brush, Yato just stared at when suddenly he could feel hands wrap around his body and drag him underground along with Ebisu. Yato looking around and was confused to find himself in a room, a nice room with a wooden floor and beautiful of what looked like hand painted walls. It appeared Ebisu was just as stumped as he was. A bell like giggle cause both men to turn their heads, Yato saw a beautiful woman, with robes that didn't do much to cover her body. Her cleavage was shown for all to see and long slender legs were bared out in the open, long brown locks were tied with beads and two purple eyes stared right back at him.

"I haven't had guests in ages." It was that same smooth and calming voice of,

"Hiyori?" Yato didn't know what was going on, what was Hiyori, dressed like that, doing down in the Underground. And of all things to wear she wore a revealing robe like? Not that Yato minded, _Kami I'm becoming such a perv. But why do I feel this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I think of Hiyori wearing something like that more often?_ Yato knew it was pleasure, yes Yato admitted quite awhile ago his feeling for the school girl, he couldn't help it. She was so kind and beautiful it would had to have happened eventually.

"No it can't be her."

"The woman from the Olive tavern." Ebisu stated gazing up at the beauty.

Yato go angry at the God's weird and disgusting observation,  
"What are you blind?! That is clearly a high school girl!"

"High school girl? You're crazy."

"Hey I see the was you're looking at her you old pervert." Yato's fist was bunched in his shirt lifting the God almost off the ground. Just thinking about someone looking at his Hiyori in such a way made him angry, the same anger he felt when Rabo took her memories then destroyed them, they were lucky when Hiyori suddenly got her memories back, and as well when he thought Bishamon had captured Hiyori, he felt absolute fury. Or was it jealousy?

"The woman from the Olive tavern is defiantly not a high school girl, no mere teenager can make steaks as good as hers are." Yato's fist shook the man as he exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hiyori broke the two up, "Would you care for some refreshments?"  
The tray of tea was held in her hands, the action made her large breasts become more obvious and the robe slipped a little more, Yato let his eyes wander more then they should have.

"Don't eat or drink anything here. If you do you'll never leave." Ebisu whispered in Yato's ear.

Hiyori pushed a little more but, the two men just backed away trying to put some distance, when she came a little closer Yato instinctively raised his sword up, the blade almost barely touched her neck.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me? Don't be shy now of course you do." Yato felt his blade lower and he got lost in those purple eyes, if he had a 5 yen coin of how many times he almost tripped up when talking to Hiyori and got lost in those pools of dark violet. Hiyori came closer and Yato felt powerless, how could he hurt his Hiyori?

"You're not alone everybody likes me." She was so close he could feel her breasts against his bare chest, and she smelt exactly like his Hiyori did, vanilla. It was his favorite smell and he felt himself take in deep breath. She cradled his face with her hand and placed her other on his shoulder, they were so close, what would happened if Yato let her kiss him? Just this one chance, it would probably never happen up on the surface, Hiyori saw him like a brother. Just this once he could give in his self desires and feel those pink lips on his like he has always dreamed. Oh Kami just thinking about it...

"Can I tell you a secret though? I think I like you best of all." Izanami was closing in going for the kiss, and Yato let her, he gave in and just stared at her lips as they came closer to his, "Let me show you".

Hearing those words from her lips in her voice, it made him want to wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

Nora's water pushed Yato away from the demon and their almost kiss was interrupted. "Get away from her." Yato could hear Nora's voice echoing in his mind.

"I understand now, she must alter her appearance based on the person looking at her." Yato realized he was right and felt shame and guilt, what was wrong with him? Letting his guard down like that, that wasn't like him at all.

The Queen of the Underworld was a tricky thing but, Yato was lucky to have Nora and Ebisu with him. _But_ , Yato thought, _what would have happened if I had caved into my cravings?_ He gazed at the illusion of his affection, _Hiyori what are you doing to me?_

* * *

 ** _I know I know, I should be working on updates on my other stories but I just had to update this from my other account, it wasn't getting any love from Yatori fans so I came here. Hoping to meet some fellow Yato and Hiyori shippers!_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI OR IT'S CHARACTERS._**

 ** _THIS IS ALL EXACTLY FROM THE EPISODE._**

 ** _I JUST TRIED TO MAKE IN YATO'S PERSPECTIVE._**

 ** _Thank You._**


End file.
